Y después de Lina: Hiro y Eri
by kaizoku ou16
Summary: Lina-chan ha crecido, pero Luffy y Nami no están solos. Los gemelos Hiro y Eri estarán ahí para acompañarlos, y hacerles poco menos que la vida imposible.
1. Chapter 1

**Sí, demoré bastante para comenzar con estas pequeñas historias. No es fácil la vida diaria, el posgrado, y además de que estoy escribiendo otras historias por ahí, pero justo hace unos días leí los últimos capítulos de este fanfic y sentí tanta nostalgia, que en mí entró la necesidad de seguir relatando las aventuras de Lina-chan, aunque específicamente no serán de ella, sino de sus hermanos, los pequeños traviesos Hiro y Eri.**

**No esperen capítulos muy largos ni demasiado seguidos, pero, por supuesto, no abandonaré el proyecto ni mucho menos, así como no lo hice con el de Lina-chan.**

**Aquí vamos, espero me regalen un review, los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos. **

**One Piece es una obra de Eiichiro Oda y sus personajes originales le pertenecen. Lina, Hiro y Eri son "invención" mía dentro de su mundo.**

Monkey D. Luffy se propuso ser el Rey de los Piratas, ser el hombre más libre y con mayores aventuras de todos los mares. Era sólo un pequeño de siete años cuando recibió el sombrero de paja de las manos del pelirrojo Shanks. Ahora veía ese sombrero en otra cabeza o en dos, ya que peleaban por él.

–¡Es mi turno de usarlo! –gritaba una niña, vestida con un limpio, impecable y lindo vestido, peinada de modo perfecto y que intentaba arrebatar aquel sombrero de las manos de un niño igual a ella, sólo que éste era un desastre.

–¡Quítamelo si puedes! –le dijo él. Un chiquillo con el rostro sucio, sin zapatos y sólo ataviado con unos pantalones azules que le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas. Justo hacía dos meses que Luffy había abandonado su sombrero para siempre, regalándoselo a sus pequeños hijos, a la misma edad que él lo había recibido.

Estaba sentado en una roca de la playa, la única realmente grande, y ubicada justo en el lugar donde alguna vez se había levantado Arlong Park. Remembró entonces aquellos tiempos, que parecían ya tan lejanos. Después de todo habían pasado más de 23 años desde ese entonces.

Ahí fue donde rescató a su navegante de las garras de aquel Arlong. Y quién le diría que pronto ella se convertiría en la madre de su hija, de Lina, quien, así, pequeña, les acompañó en sus aventuras hasta que él se convirtiera en el segundo pirata en conquistar el Grand Line tras Roger.

La era pirata había quedado atrás y como adolescente –y una muy inteligente-, Lina había decidido estudiar, primero la preparatoria y luego la universidad. Luffy poco sabía acerca de ese tipo de cosas, ni para qué servían realmente, pero la alegraba saber que su hija mayor estaba haciendo cosas que le gustaban.

Justamente a Luffy le iba a llegar una noticia sobre ello. Estaba mirando hacia el cielo y vio entonces una nube un tanto extraña. El color era grisáceo, pero por alguna razón no le pareció natural. Cuando la nube estaba sobre él, se desvaneció y de ella cayó una carta.

El Rey Pirata, con sorpresa en su rostro, tomó el papel y comenzó a leerlo. Se asombró aún más al ver que era precisamente de Lina.

– "Padre, madre" –decía al inicio– "ha llegado un momento muy importante para mí. Finalmente me graduaré de la Universidad. Por desgracia estoy demasiado ocupada con los asuntos previos a todo esto y es por eso que no he podido ir a Kokoyashi. Pero siendo este un momento tan importante, necesito que estén conmigo. Si no me equivoco, esta carta la recibirán el primer día de abril. Si es así, la graduación será exactamente en dos meses. Mariejoa puede lucir como un lugar donde ustedes no podrían entrar, pero, no se preocupen, todo ha cambiado mucho sin el Gorousei, incluso hay quien te ve como un héroe por aquí, papá".

"He enviado cartas al resto de la tripulación y espero que todos estén por aquí. Quisiera que la tía Nojiko también los acompañara. Mamá, espero que puedas hacer que Hiro vista una camiseta por primera vez en su vida. Los quiero y espero que estén aquí".

Luffy ni siquiera recordó que sus niños estaban en la playa y regresó a toda velocidad a su casa para enseñar la carta a Nami, quien la leyó con cuidado. Hiro y Eri regresaron entonces, llegando agitados a la casa.

–Desapareciste de pronto, papá, ¿qué pasó? –preguntó Hiro, quien todavía tenía el sombrero de paja en su cabeza.

–Mamá, dile a Hiro que es mi turno de tener el sombrero.

–¡Silencio los dos! –les ordenó Nami– Ahora mismo estoy terminando de leer algo importante –continuó y luego dobló la hoja–. Prepárense, porque nos vamos de viaje, vamos a la graduación de su hermana.

Los dos chiquillos se pusieron felices. Tenían ganas de ver a su hermana y tres segundos después, ambos salían ya con maletas listas. Eri tenían tres bolsas repletas de ropa y otros utensilios; Hiro llevaba sólo un morral con otro pantalón.

–¡Estamos listos! –gritaron al unísono, antes de que Nami les diera un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza a ambos.

–Nos iremos mañana –afirmó la pelinaranja– y vestirás apropiadamente Hiro, al menos al llegar a Mariejoa –Nami se había rendido en hacer que su niño vistiera bien y sabía que no podría lograrlo en el barco, pero lo obligaría a la hora indicada.

Así, al siguiente día, muy temprano, estaban por partir. Parecía que el Sunny incluso sonreía por volver a navegar. Tal vez así fuera. Hiro y Eri corrían rumbo a la playa por delante de Luffy, Nami y Nojiko, y también fueron los primeros en subir al barco.

–Estoy segura que a mi onee-san le dará más gusto verme a mí, que a ti –le aseguraba Eri a Hiro con un tono burlón mientras que éste decía lo contrario.

Los gemelos detuvieron su pelea al ver que se acercaba un pequeño velero, el cual se contoneaba tranquilamente por el mar, cuyas olas estaban calmadas cerca de la Isla Conomi. No era común ver barcos a tan temprana hora de la mañana. Los dos chiquillos agudizaron su vista lo más posible y reconocieron a los tripulantes.

–Vamos a ser más en el barco –dijo Hiro con una amplia sonrisa. Eri también veía lo mismo que su hermano. Zoro, Nico Robin y su hijo, Seta se acercaban y finalmente llegaban a la isla. Tras saludar, expresaron su agrado hacia que el Sunny aún no hubiera partido.

–Seguramente quieren venir con nosotros porque Zoro-san habría hecho que se perdieran –carcajeó Hiro antes de que el espadachín le golpeara con su espada envainada. Al mismo tiempo, Eri ya estaba abrazada de la mano de Seta.

–Seta-chan… tenía muchas ganas de verte –le decía la pequeña Eri– recuerda tu promesa de casarte conmigo.

–Pero… –Seta no respondía, más que nada porque era muy tímido. El chico de trece años era muy alto para su edad, pero todavía conservaba el rostro infantil. Usaba su cabello negro muy corto y con su cuerpo algo flacucho, no se parecía demasiado a su padre.

–Tú sabes que eso no es cierto, Eri –le dijo Nami– déjalo en paz ya.

–Algún día nos casaremos, yo eso lo sé –afirmaba la pequeña pelinaranja al tiempo que jalaba del brazo a Seta mientras ambos subían al Sunny.

–A Lina nee-san la defenderé de cualquiera que quiera casarse con ella –decía Hiro mientras se subía a la proa del barco como siempre lo hiciera su mismo padre– pero tú puedes quedarte con Eri, Seta. Después de todo, ¿quién va a querer casarse con un monstruo como ella? –dijo antes de reír a carcajadas, las cuales fueron interrumpidas por un relámpago que le cayó, aunque sin hacerle mucho daño, obra, por cierto, de su madre, quien pidió dejarse de tonterías y partir de inmediato.

Pero todavía no podían irse. Hubo un grito que los detuvo, y aunque el Sunny estaba tomando algo de velocidad, no había otra opción más que al menos aminorar la marcha. Era otro rostro conocido el que agitaba las manos a pesar de que ya le había visto.

–Pensé que irías tú solo, Usopp –reía Luffy al ver a su amigo llegar hasta la costa de la isla Conomi.

–¿Estás loco? –respondió el tirador– ¿no recuerdas qué tan lejos está Mariejoa?

–Sigues siendo un cobarde, tío Usopp –le dijo Hiro a modo de saludo haciendo que el tirador de molestara de forma cómica, pero luego esto se le pasó cuando Eri también le recibió, ella con un abrazo. Luego de ella siguieron los demás.

–¿Cómo están Kaya y Naria? –preguntó Nami sobre la familia de Usopp.

–Ellas están bien, pero Naria sólo tiene cuatro años, así que decidimos que no podíamos viajar tan lejos, al menos no hasta que crezca –respondió él– ella no es Lina-chan.

Así, con ocho tripulantes, el Thousand Sunny partió de Kokoyashi, como en los viejos tiempos, para un viaje que, como todos, sería una nueva aventura. No importaba que Luffy y sus compañeros ya hubieran visto todo el mundo, salir al mar era divertido. A pesar de que su familia se hubiera establecido en Kokoyashi, Luffy y Nami habían zarpado con el Sunny y los gemelos a bordo por buena parte del East Blue. Incluso un par de ocasiones al Grand Line, sólo para que Hiro y Eri le conocieran un poco.

Al llegar la primera hora de comida de ese viaje, Luffy estaba maravillado, y así también Hiro y Eri. Los tres devoraban todo un festín preparado por Seta, quien ya estaba haciéndose un experto en la cocina.

–Siento que los tres coman tanto –se disculpó Nami, quien miraba un poco enfadada a su familia, incluso si ya estaba acostumbrada.

–Está bien –respondió Seta– para mí es mejor tener a alguien de este apetito, me gusta cocinar para quien se come todo lo que cocino.

–Yo prometo comerme todo lo que cocinarás cuando nos casemos –dejó Eri un momento de llevarse comida a la boca.

Así transcurrieron cerca de veinte días hasta que el Sunny llegó a Mariejoa. Habían pasado por Sakura y por Water 7, pero tanto Chopper como Franky ya se habían ido desde antes y se suponía que Sanji y Vivi llegarían por separado, así que no había cabo suelto alguno.

Ninguno de los Mugiwara sabía qué esperar. El barco se estacionó en el puerto desde donde se podía subir a esa que fuera llamada la tierra santa y ahí guardias vieron con cuidado la situación. No era común ver un barco pirata del que bajaban lo que parecían ser familias, con niños y todo. Aquéllos detuvieron a Luffy y los suyos, pero tras hablar con Nami, supieron qué hacer y los escoltaron hasta lo que parecía ser la entrada.

Había varios métodos para subir los cinco mil metros de aquella rocosa elevación. Algunas más modernas que otras y los elevadores creados por genios de la talla de Vegapunk, o, bueno, más bien, casi de la talla del brillante científico.

Fue entonces el elevador, un aparato alucinante que tenía la capacidad de llevarlos hasta la cima. Hiro y Eri no podían cerrar su boca de asombro e incluso intentaron ver cómo es que funcionaba pero su madre los reprendió para que se quedaran quietos.

Así, tras varios minutos, en los que la paciencia de los pequeños -y la de Nami para con ellos- fue realmente puesta a prueba, el elevador terminó su trayecto y finalmente la puerta se abrió. Detrás de ella estaba una sonriente y bella joven, ataviada con una ajustada falda negra hasta sus rodillas y una blusa blanca de botones, con cabello negro largo, atado en una cola de caballo pero dejando libre un mechón rebelde al lado izquierdo de su rostro.

–¡Onee-san! –gritaron Hiro y Eri a la vez y luego ambos abrazaron a su hermana derribándola incluso.

–Oigan, oigan, van a ensuciarme la ropa –rió ella y luego advirtió el sombrero de paja en la cabeza de Hiro.– No sé si eso realmente combine con tu ropa. Veo que por fin tiene el torso vestido.

–Mi mamá me obligó –dijo él, pero luego le arrebataron el sombrero.

–¡Es mi turno! –afirmó Eri y para evitar ser atrapada salió corriendo por los pasillos de aquel importante lugar.

–No será fácil mantenerlos en orden –suspiró Lina antes de saludar a sus padres y al resto de sus seres queridos acabados de llegar. La Princesa Pirata comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente habría sido una buena idea que sus hermanitos fueran llevados a Mariejoa.

**Esto es sólo el comienzo. Tras la continuación de este capítulo, vendrán más bien capítulos unitarios. No se sorprendan si de pronto en un capítulo los gemelos tienen diez años, en el siguiente tienen 15, para el siguiente sólo tienen cinco y en el otro tienen 12, ya que realmente no seguiré una continuidad demasiado estricta.**

Espero que les guste y espero también comentarios al respecto. Un saludo a todos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vamos con la continuación del primer capítulo. Sé que he demorado, pero a veces el tiempo no es mi aliado, les ruego me disculpen.  
**

**Espero me regalen un review, los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos. **

**One Piece es una obra de Eiichiro Oda y sus personajes originales le pertenecen. Lina, Hiro y Eri son "invención" mía dentro de su mundo.**

–Prometo solemnemente portarme bien, hacer caso a mi mamá y no hacer travesuras o destrozos mientras esté en este lugar.

Esas palabras fueron las que Lina les hizo decir a sus dos hermanos pequeños, los gemelos Hiro y Eri de sólo siete años de edad. Después de todo, estando en Mariejoa, y a un mes de su graduación de la Universidad, no quería que hubiera algún problema con el torbellino que tenía como hermanitos.

–Tienen que cumplir esa promesa –les dijo su madre, Nami. –No fue fácil que dejaran estar al Rey Pirata y a sus compañeros en este lugar, así que no lo arruinen, ¿entendieron?

Los niños asintieron, y pensaron que sería fácil comportarse; pero no fue así. Durante algunos días trataron de estar tranquilos, pero simplemente no podían. Estaba aburridos, querían ir a nadar al mar, trepar por árboles, escalar colinas, hacer travesuras a los mayores. En una ocasión Hiro había encontrado una enorme araña y la había atrapado, y estaba dispuesto a jugarle una broma a una de las chicas secretarias que había por el lugar, pero Eri lo detuvo.

–Oye, no iba a hacerle daño, esta araña es inofensiva –afirmó el pequeño.

–Los dos prometimos que nos portaríamos bien –le dijo Eri– si hacemos algo malo, Lina onee-san se enfadará mucho con nosotros. Si tú haces algo, también me culparán a mí.

Hiro torció la boca y luego dejó ir al arácnido. Si algo no quería, era que su hermana mayor se enfadara con él. De cualquier forma, el chiquillo ya estaba llegando al límite del aburrimiento. También estaba llegando al límite de la incomodidad al vestir camiseta todo el tiempo, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

–Tengo una idea –afirmó Eri– ¿Por qué no vamos con mi onee-san y preguntamos si hay algo divertido que hacer aquí?

–Creo que es nuestra única opción.

Así, ambos emprendieron la búsqueda de Lina. Primero preguntaron a la misma secretaria a la que Hiro le iba a jugar la broma y ésta les indicó el posible lugar donde ella podría estar. Los niños subieron entonces algunas escaleras y pasaron otros pasillos, pero en un viraje se equivocaron de rumbo y terminaron en un lugar totalmente diferente.

Trataron de tocar algunas puertas, pero ninguna fue abierta y finalmente llegaron a un pasillo sin salida.

–Creo que ya nos perdimos –dijo Eri, cruzando los brazos. En ninguno de los dos estaba presente la naturaleza de temer, pero obviamente tampoco les gustaba esa situación. Regresaron por donde venían, pero tampoco es hubieran puesto demasiada atención en todo el camino y entonces llegaron hasta una puerta de hierro, brillante, grande, imponente y con un claro letrero de "no entrar".

–¿Crees que aquí haya algo? –preguntó Hiro.

–Si dice que no entremos, debe haber algo peligroso –afirmó Eri, quien a pesar de sonar sensata, estaba realmente curiosa por esa puerta.

–Con suerte habrá un monstruo que te coma.

–Si hubiera un monstruo, te intentaría comer a ti, pero seguro que te escupiría de lo mal que has de saber –respondió la niña.

–¡Tú debes saber peor!

–Como sea, ¿qué habrá realmente aquí?

–Vamos a averiguarlo –dijo Hiro y golpeó repetidamente para que les abrieran. Eri quiso detenerlo, pero a la vez, también quería saber los secretos de ese lugar.

Nadie atendió, pero a Hiro se le ocurrió empujar la puerta y tras un buen esfuerzo, finalmente ésta se abrió. Estaba algo oscuro, pero los gemelos se aventuraron hacia el interior. Sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad y pronto observaron que había algunos libreros y un par de escritorios. Sobre uno de ellos se encontraba lo que parecía ser un brazo, pero era de metal. Hiro lo tomó, pero realmente no supo lo que era, así que lo volvió a dejar en ese mismo sitio. El lugar no parecía abandonado, pues polvo no había mucho, solamente estaba oscuro. El techo debía ser muy alto, porque por más que intentaron verlo en la oscuridad, sólo una mancha negra aparecía frente a sus ojos.

–Vaya chasco, aquí no hay nada interesante –dijo Hiro, decepcionado.

–Espera, mira Hiro, allí hay luz –advirtió Eri, señalando a su izquierda. Ambos se acercaron y vieron que había otra puerta, esta vez de madera. Debajo de la misma se podía ver luz artificial así que el chiquillo levantó la mano y giró el picaporte de esa puerta, la cual se abrió.

Había mucha luz y frente a ellos vieron la espalda de alguien, una persona, alta, con una bata blanca y que manejaba un aparato del cual salían chispas. De pronto la puerta se cerró y aquella persona volteó perpleja. Era un anciano y llevaba unos lentes oscuros. A primera vista no encontró a nadie y se preguntó qué era lo que había pasado.

–Estamos aquí abajo, ossan –le advirtió Hiro. El hombre encontró entonces a un niño y a una niña que no había visto jamás.

–Quiénes son ustedes –preguntó, al momento de quitarse aquellos goggles.

–Yo soy Eri y él es mi apestoso hermano Hiro.

–¡Apestosa tú!

–Esperen –detuvo el viejo la inminente pelea– me refiero a que, ¿de dónde han venido?

–Pues del East Blue, ossan –respondió Hiro como si fuera una respuesta lógica.

–Somos hermanos de Lina, ¿usted la conoce? –preguntó Eri.

–¿Monkey D. Lina? Claro que la conozco –sonrió finalmente aquella persona– ha sido una de mis mejores estudiantes.

–Oiga, ossan. Dígannos su nombre, nosotros ya le dimos el nuestro, ¿es que no tiene modales? –le dijo Hiro, causando otra risa al viejo.

–Me llaman Vegapunk, soy un científico.

Ni Hiro ni Eri tenían idea de lo importante que era esa persona. No sabían que estaban ante la mente más brillante del mundo, pero al menos habían encontrado algo que hacer. Ambos empezaron a deambular por el laboratorio y encontraron cosas interesantes. Desde robots, extrañas criaturas, diagramas y demás. Vegapunk se mostró paciente y explicó a detalle a los pequeños para qué servían cada una de esas cosas.

–Mira Eri, soy un robot poderoso y malvado, y voy a conquistar el mundo –Hiro había encontrado una cabeza, en específico, un modelo a escala de Bartholomew Kuma y con ello hacía sonidos de robot.

El científico miró al niño y su rostro cambió por completo. Se puso triste y se sentó en una silla del lugar. Ambos niños lo advirtieron y dejaron de jugar en ese instante.

–Perdone a mi hermano, Vegapunk-san, él es un tonto.

–No, nada de eso –sonrió él con melancolía– a veces pienso que mi mente trajo desgracias a este mundo. Te vi tan feliz, pequeño –dijo al acariciar el despeinado cabello de Hiro– que pienso que tal vez debí haberme dedicado a fabricar cosas que divirtieran a la gente, que los pusieran tan contentos como te vi.

Segundos después, la puerta del laboratorio volvió a abrirse y entró Lina al mismo. Los gemelos no se habían dado cuenta, pero el científico se había contactado con la joven para hacerle saber que sus hermanitos estaban con él.

–Hiro, Eri, ¿qué es lo que están haciendo aquí? –preguntó ella, un poco enfadada, con sus brazos como asas de jarra a sus costados.

–No te preocupes, Monkey-san –le sonrió Vegapunk– ellos son buenos niños. Un poco hiperactivos, pero, ¿qué niño no es así?

–No queríamos hacer nada malo, onee-san –afirmó Eri, y Hiro con gestos apoyó a su gemela– te estábamos buscando y nos perdimos.

–¿Están aquí para tu graduación? –preguntó Vegapunk y Lina asintió. El científico entonces consintió que, si así lo deseaban, los pequeños podrían visitarlo en su laboratorio cada día, para que así se entretuvieran. En secreto, el viejo pidió a Lina que no revelara a los niños la importancia que tenía él en el mundo.

Así, los gemelos no sólo se entretuvieron durante el mes restante, sino que aprendieron muchas cosas nuevas y dejaron que su madre estuviera tranquila todo ese tiempo.

Llegó entonces el día de la graduación y ya toda la tripulación de los Mugiwara había llegado al lugar. Era un salón grande, decorado elegantemente y donde estaban ocho jóvenes, entre ellos Lina. Se mencionó que serían los primeros graduados de una Universidad en el mundo y encaminarían a una nueva era a los pueblos. El discurso era exagerado, pero propio de una época distinta, donde los piratas estaban destinados a desaparecer.

El discurso fue largo y aburrido, lo que hizo que, entre otros, Hiro y Eri perdieran la atención. De hecho, ésta fue canalizada hacia otro asunto. Hiro había visto un escarabajo gigantesco desplazarse por el elegante salón. No era negro, sino rojizo, algo que jamás había visto y sin darse cuenta –ni él ni su madre- pronto ya estaba siguiéndolo.

Quien sí se dio cuenta fue su hermana Eri, quien se apresuró a seguirlo, primero pensando en sacarlo de problemas, pero luego fue absorbida por la curiosidad.

–¿Es un escarabajo atlas rojo? ¡Wow! –exclamó Eri, emocionada. Ambos gemelos fueron siguiendo al insecto y éste, utilizando sus alas, escapó en algunas ocasiones. Los niños lo fueron siguiendo y, sin saber cómo, llegaron hasta la parte más alta del salón, donde ya sólo había vigas.

Fue en ese momento en el que Nami se percató de que sus hijos estaban perdidos. Los buscó con la mirada pero no pudo encontrarlos. Fue justo en ese instante que el nombre de Lina era nombrado, para que pasara a recibir sus documentos, y entonces los gemelos se percataron de que se estaban perdiendo la ceremonia.

–Si no estamos allí, mi onee-san se va a enojar –dijo Hiro, ya con el escarabajo en sus manos, pero justo por encima del podio del evento, sobre una viga.

–Y si mi onee-san se enfadará, no me imagino mi mamá –afirmó Eri, quien intentó regresar rápido a un lugar seguro, pero entonces resbaló, y habría caído si su hermano no la sostiene. El grito de la niña llamó entonces la atención de todos y Nami de inmediato envió a Luffy a rescatarlos, pero Lina lo detuvo.

–Descuida papá, yo me encargo –dijo y entonces calculó a la perfección d+onde iban a caer ambos. Cuando los gemelos ya no pudieron sostenerse, Lina los atrapó sin problemas, uno con cada brazo. Al tenerlos en su poder, los miró visiblemente enfadada. Estaba a punto de reprenderlos ante el silencio de todo el lugar cuando sus ojos alcanzaron a ver a su padre. ¿Qué podía esperar de los gemelos si eran hijos de Monkey D. Luffy?

–Te trajimos esto, onee-san, es un regalo –le extendió Hiro sus brazos, sosteniendo el escarabajo. Lina lo tomó y luego se los regresó gentilmente.

–Vayan con mamá –les dijo, sin sonreír, pero ya no enfadada. Luego, antes de recoger sus documentos, pidió usar el micrófono. Acomodó el den den mushi y empezó a hablar.– Ha sido una interrupción extraña, lo sé. Mi familia no es normal, no puede serlo cuando yo nací entre viajes de piratas, crecí entre batallas y viví entre corrientes marinas, islas de gigantes, tormentas implacables y villanos innombrables. Pero eso no ha sido problema para mí. La voluntad de mi padre pudo contra todo y llegó hasta una cima que contados hombres han alcanzado. Él no es como todos piensan. Es una persona totalmente distinta a la que todos creen. Si lo fuera, yo no estaría aquí, y no tendría esos hermanos tan traviesos.

"Mi familia es la mejor que pude haber tenido. Tal vez lo digo ahora, que no puedo elegir, pero no habría querido una familia normal de todas formas, no siempre se puede ser la hija del Rey Pirata. Y ahora es mi turno, sé que debía dar un discurso sobre la Universidad, pero ahora lo he cambiado. Lo que no cambia es que tengo personas muy cercanas, que realmente cambiaron este mundo, y ya sea de una u otra forma, yo lo haré también. Pero no sólo yo, y no sólo porque sea la hija del Rey Pirata o porque tenga la D. en mi nombre, cambiar el mundo está en capacidad de todos, aunque no lo crean.

Lina vio cómo todos los asistentes, menos dos de ellos, aplaudían lo que acababa de decir. Esos dos eran sus hermanos, quienes ya estaban peleando por el escarabajo de color rojo. Ella sólo negó con la cabeza, pero sonreía, divertida.

**Esto sólo es el inicio. No pienso hacer 40 ó más capítulos, tal vez ocho o nueve, y como dije, no habrá una continuidad muy estricta, de hecho, seguramente, en el siguiente ambos chicos sean adolescentes (15 ó 16 años, por ahí).**

**Como tampoco tengo demasiado claro las historias en las que estarán los gemelos, siéntanse en confianza de otorgar ideas.**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Alice Kyubei LuNa: Me alegra que te guste, ojalá te siga gustando la continuación. Saludos.**

**Dragón Oscuro: Bueno, Hancock tuvo que renunciar, no le quedó de otra, pero posiblemente aparezca en uno de los capítulos aquí, sobre todo si los gemelos son pequeños todavía.**

**Kurinchi: Gracias, aquí está la continuación.**

**Guest: Me alegro ^^ Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

–¿Dónde estarán esos niños? Es la hora de comer... y salieron desde temprano, no creo que no tengan hambre.

Nami estaba en la puerta de su casa, en la villa de Kokoyashi intentando encontrar a sus dos hijos menores, Hiro y Eri, los gemelos. Aunque tuvieran quince años, aún los consideraba sus niños, y es que siempre habían vivido en la villa, aunque a veces tenían sus salidas cercanas, ya fuera a Syrup o incluso hasta Logue Town.

–Luffy –pidió ella, quien estaba convertida en una mujer de mediana edad, pero no había perdido su belleza. Más que conservarla, ésta se había transformado. No era la pícara y traviesa navegante de los Sombrero de Paja, pero seguí siendo una mujer atractiva y guapa, con su larguísimo cabello naranja y brillantes ojos cafés.– ¿Podrías ir a buscarlos? No es común que no aparezcan a la hora de la comida.

Él estaba recostado a la sombra de los naranjos del jardín y abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de su mujer.

–Pero ellos ya son grandes, ya aparecerán.

–Luffy...

El Rey Pirata no quiso hacer enfadar a Nami y se levantó con pesadez para ir a la playa. No encontró a ninguno de los dos. Paseó entonces por el pueblo y preguntó por ellos sin que nadie le diera razón. Regresó con Nami, quien quiso ver si el barco estaba en el muelle. No se trataba del Sunny, sino de otro navío más pequeño que utilizaban para pasear cerca o para compras.

–¡No está! –exclamó Nami al ver la ausencia de aquel barco– ¡nadie más pudo haberlo tomado! ¡Se fueron en él sin decirnos nada! –luego empezó a sacudir a Luffy por el chaleco.

–Tranquila, ellos ya están grandes...

–Dime Luffy, ¿a los cuantos años te fuiste tú de tu isla? –preguntó ella, pero el hombre de goma se llevó la mano a la barbilla y dijo no recordarlo con exactitud, lo que le valió un coscorrón.– A los 17 años, Luffy. Yo salí antes, pero fue una situación muy distinta, ellos no tienen ninguna necesidad.

–Tranquila –le dijo él sonriendo, tratando de calmarla.– Si no regresan en una semana, iré a buscarlos.

–En cinco días –respondió ella– e iremos ambos, porque tú solo no llegarás muy lejos sin una navegante.

No demasiado lejos de ahí, el barco, una pequeña corbeta que llevaba como nombre "Conomi", el mismo que la isla donde se encontraba Kokoyashi, un jovencito estaba de pie sobre la proa. Su cabello naranja parecía jugar con el vienta, dejando al descubierto su rostro feliz. Ataviado con unos pantalones que le quedaban un poco largos y sin camiseta alguna, el chico era acariciado por la brisa marina. A su espalda, una jovencita con el cabello también naranja, pero mucho más largo, estaba cruzada de brazos.

–No sé cómo me has convencido de esto…

–Porque seguramente tú también querías venir, hermana –dijo él, sonriendo.

–Vamos a llevarnos el regaño de nuestra vida cuando regresemos a casa –suspiró ella, quien vestía de forma muy distinta a él. Llevaba un vestido amarillo completo, no tan elegante, más bien casual, pero bien arreglado. Además su cabello, a pesar de ir suelto, se veía bien peinado y estaba adornado con una diadema de color rojo.

–Más vale pedir perdón, que pedir permiso, nadie nos quitará la aventura.

–¿Y a dónde vamos, Hiro? Ya sé que a Grand Line, ¿pero tienes alguna idea de a cuál isla?

–Claro que sí –afirmó él– vamos a ir a Amazon Lily, la isla de las mujeres, donde debe haber miles de chicas lindas –dijo imaginándose a las féminas más bellas del mundo.

Su hermana se golpeó en la frente con la palma de su mano.

–¡Hiro! ¡No te acompañé para que cumplas tus pervertidas fantasías!

–¿Entonces a dónde quieres ir tú, Eri? –preguntó.

–Yo quiero conocer Water 7, quiero viajar en el Tren Marino –respondió Eri juntando las manos y llevándolas a su mejilla, al tiempo que su hermano hacía mueca de asco.

–Bien, llegaremos a Water 7, te dejaré allí y yo me iré a Amazon Lily. Seguro hay una nueva princesa serpiente, se enamorará de mí y yo sí me voy a quedar, no como mi papá.

–Como sea, seguro no duras ni dos días sin mí en el mar.

Hiro y Eri así siguieron su viaje. Al tercer día de haber salido de Kokoyashi, la corbeta llegó al Calm Belt. Nami, desde hacía tiempo, había sido previsora y había dotado al barco de un casco hecho de kairouseki, pues no quería tener que lidiar con la Reverse Mountain si se ofrecía ir a Grand Line. Así, sin tener que iniciar desde la Reverse Mountain, los gemelos llegaron a Grand Line a una altura muy cercana a la de la isla de Jaya. Así, fueron apenas dos días después cuando la corbeta arribó a la ya flotante Water 7, que se mecía sobre el mar para evitar los estragos provocados por la anual Aqua Marina.

–Aquí te quedas entonces, ¿no Eri? –dijo Hiro sonriendo mientras su hermana bajaba en un muelle de la capital de agua.

–¿Seguro que no quieres estar aunque sea un día? –insistió ella– recuerda que Amazon Lily es sólo para mujeres, las amazonas podrían hacerte algo.

–No te preocupes por mí, hermanita, sé cuidarme solo –afirmó sonriendo ampliamente– vendré por ti en unas dos semanas, ¿sabrás arreglártelas, no es así?

Los gemelos entonces se pusieron de acuerdo y Eri se quedó en Water 7. Al mismo tiempo, en Kokoyashi, Nami urgía a Luffy a ir en búsqueda de los gemelos, pero él la convenció de esperar un poco más y, como siempre ocurría, el instinto del Rey Pirata estaba en lo correcto. Tres días después, en el periódico, había una foto grande en un artículo sobre un festival en Water 7. Gracias a su habilidad, Eri había diseñado el vestido ganador como el más bello del festival y ella había salido en primer plano.

–Al menos parece que están bien… –suspiró Nami– pero cuando regresen me las pagarán. Lo que me pregunto es, ¿dónde está Hiro?

–Seguro no quiso salir en la foto, si Eri está con él, no se meterá en problemas… o al menos se meterán juntos en problemas –reía Luffy, aliviado porque sus hijos estaban a salvo.

Eri disfrutó bastante su estadía en Water 7. Luego de ganar el mejor diseño de vestido en el festival, obtuvo un buen dinero para viajar a todas las islas que el Tren Marino conectaba con la Capital de Agua. La compañía Galley-La, que todavía sentía deuda con Monkey D. Luffy, le obsequió una habitación gratuita, así que la joven pelirroja salía temprano, iba a la estación, visitaba durante el día otra isla, regresaba con algunas compras, cenaba en Water 7 y dormía en tal habitación. Los últimos tres días que suponía que pasaría allí, decidió quedarse a pasear y conocer en su totalidad la Capital de Agua.

Pero pasaron cinco días y Hiro no regresaba. Eri no quería preocuparse, pero desde el inicio tuvo un mal presentimiento acerca de un viaje a Amazon Lily. El sexto día, estaba en su cuarto, preocupada, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

–Eri-chan, tienes una llamada –le dijo desde afuera una mujer. La pelinaranja salió y tomó la bocina del Den Den Mushi. Ya imaginaba de quién se trataba.

–¿Cuándo diablos piensan regresar? –preguntó su madre con voz severa. A Eri se le cortó la respiración, pero luego tragó saliva y reunió el valor necesario para responder.

–Yo quisiera regresar ahora mamá, pero no es posible.

–¿Cómo es eso? ¿Sabes que tuve que venir hasta Logue Town para encontrar la forma de comunicarme con la compañía Galley-La?

–Es que… Hiro no está conmigo –confesó ella y luego relató a Nami todo lo sucedido.

–Sólo a ustedes se les puede ocurrir este tipo de cosas –le dijo Nami, notoriamente enfadada.– Quédate ahí, Eri. Nos encargaremos de ir a buscar a Hiro y luego pasaremos por ti. No me desobedezcas esta vez.

La conversación terminó y Eri colgó la bocina. Luego fue a entregar el Den Den Mushi a la mujer que se lo había dado, una secretaría. Luego se quedó pensando un buen rato, recostada en su cama. Su hermano podría estar en problemas y ella era la que más cerca se encontraba de él con toda seguridad. Hiro no sólo era su hermano, era su gemelo, compartían además de la sangre, una vida, siempre estaban juntos, era un vínculo que pocos tenían. Ella, incluso, podía sentir que Hiro estaba en alguna clase de peligro.

–No me importa lo que me haya dicho mi mamá… ¡tengo que ir por él! –se dijo.– Además ese tonto de Hiro tenía el sombrero de paja en el barco. Si lo ha perdido, yo misma lo mataré.

Empacó sus cosas y las dejó allí en la Galley-La, pidiendo que las cuidaran hasta que regresara. Entonces fue a los muelles, debía encontrar un barco, pero luego recordó un importante detalle. Según sabía, Amazon Lily estaba ubicada en el Calm Belt y no cualquier barco podía llegar al lugar. Eri se desanimó y se desesperó hasta que vio un acorazado marine. Sabía que esos barcos llevaban el casco hecho de kairouseki, de ahí estaba basada la corbeta Conomi. No dudó entonces, esperó a que nadie vigilara y subió furtivamente.

El barco zarpó unas dos horas más tarde y nadie detectó que había una tripulante extra en aquel acorazado. Desde su escondite, Eri comenzó a ver de cuántos hombres estaba compuesta la tripulación. No pudo verlos a todos, pero calculó alrededor de veinte marinos.

Eri utilizaba como arma un bastón muy similar al que su madre tenía cuando recién se unió con Luffy, pero era mucho más hábil. Detrás de una imagen delicada y bella, se escondía una guerrera hábil, digna de ser la hija del Rey Pirata. Si tenía un poco de suerte –y siendo una Monkey D. eso era muy probable- podría hacerse con el barco.

Esperó al atardecer, justo cuando la luz cegadora del sol escondiéndose en el horizonte hacía inútil cualquier otra iluminación, ya fuese con antorchas u otro mecanismo y al mismo tiempo dificultaba ver con claridad lo que sucedía en cubierta. Así, como un fantasma, varios marines comenzaron a caer con sus ataques, tan rápidos, que nadie podía verlos. Tras noquear a todos los que estaban en cubierta, Eri se dirigió rumbo al cuarto del timón y ahí encontró a tres más. Dos no dieron resistencia, uno sí, parecía ser de un rango mayor, pero no pudo evitar ser vencido por la adolescente.

La pelinaranja pensó haberse hecho con el control del acorazado cuando un joven marine con una espada entró al cuarto del timón. Desde que lo vio, Eri supo que no era como los demás. El marine, de cabello negro, con anteojos y de estatura alta, desenvainó y atacó a Eri, quien pudo defenderse, pero no atacar. Su bastón era lo suficientemente durable como para resistir los embates de una katana, pero el problema era que pronto llegarían refuerzos.

Eri pudo poner distancia de por medio y habló entonces. Le pareció que era una alternativa mejor en ese momento. Ya pelearía con toda su fuerza si eso no funcionaba.

–Por favor… de verdad necesito este barco, o al menos un aventón.

–Pues vaya forma de pedirlo –dijo él, y en su voz podía saberse que era bastante joven.

–No tengo opción, pero la vida de mi hermano podría estar en peligro… –ella bajó la cabeza, apretando los dientes– te lo ruego, haré lo que sea. Jamás había peleado con marines, en serio.

Y el joven oficial pensó que era difícil que una chica tan joven, y tan bien vestida, pudiera ser una pirata o una criminal. Eri llevaba un short de algodón y una blusa, además de botas, todo de buen gusto y, quien supiera de moda, podría decir que de alta costura; sin embargo, ¿cómo una chica así podía pelear de esa forma?

–¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?

–Una chica tiene que saber defenderse, ¿no es así? Vamos –siguió Eri rogando– quizá te deje llevarme a una cita después de esto si me hace este favor –le cerró ella el ojo.

–¡No digas tonterías! –exclamó él, sonrojado. Eri seguía sonriendo de forma pícara y dulce a la vez y el joven marine parecía empezar a rendirse.

****

Sí, mucha demora… tengo varios fics y poco tiempo. Les pido una disculpa a todos y agradezco mucho sus reviews. Respondo a ellos ahora mismo.

**L'Muk: Seguramente no faltará mucho para que veamos a Vegapunk en la serie, eso espero también. Gracias y un saludo.**

Dragón Oscuro: Bueno, si con un fic corto demoro, imagínate uno más largo xD Gracias.

** : Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer, y me alegro que te guste. Un saludo!**

**Sakura-Selene: Muchísimas gracias por la lectura y el comentario. Los gemelos tenían que ser diferentes a Lina, y a la vez diferentes entre sí. Son más traviesos y menos "nobles" por decirlo de alguna forma xD Saludos!**

**¿Ayudará el marine a Eri? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Hiro? Pues esto se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo que lo subiré a más tardar en dos días, pues ya tengo la mayor parte del mismo escrito.**

**Un saludo y gracias.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Continuación directa del anterior, me ha quedado más largo de lo que esperaba.**

Eri seguía insistiendo al joven marine para que la ayudara. Éste dudaba bastante y es que se resistía a creer que esa linda jovencita tenía malas intenciones. Luego recordaba cómo había noqueado a un gran número de marines y se arrepentía. Pero Eri tenía gran labia.

–Yo pensaba que los marines protegían y ayudaban a la gente… –hizo ella un puchero que lucía sincero– mi hermano está en peligro, su vida está en riesgo… ¡y tú no quieres ayudarme!

–¡N-no es eso! –exclamó él– es sólo que no me es fácil aceptar algo como eso. Movilizar a un acorazado para salvar a una persona…

–¡Una vida es más valiosa que cien acorazados! –le interrumpió ella.– Pero bueno… si no quieres ayudarme, al menos préstame uno de tus botes salvavidas. Iré yo sola.

El marine finalmente se rindió y entonces aceptó que ayudaría a Eri, pero aclaró que no podría en peligro a ningún hombre por esa empresa. La joven sonrió feliz al escucharlo.

–Soy Eri, mucho gusto –se presentó ella, cortésmente.

–Mi nombre es Souma, soy sargento, pero estoy a cargo de este barco provisionalmente. ¿Cuál es tu destino, ?

–¿Eri-chan? –preguntó ella al sentarse en una de las sillas de aquel cuarto, con toda naturalidad.– ¿Me lo estás diciendo cariñosamente? Tomas confianza muy fácilmente –afirmó cerrándole el ojo.– Bueno, vamos a Amazon Lily.

–¿Vamos?

–Dijiste que vas a ayudarme. Ahora no te eches para atrás, ¿o es que los marines no tienen palabra? No faltarías a ella para además dejar a una inocente e indefensa chica a su suerte en el mar, ¿verdad?

–¡Ya! ¡Está bien, está bien! –aceptó Souma– espero no arrepentirme.

Eri fue escondida por Souma en su camarote, mientras daba las órdenes para ir al Calm Belt. Tuvo que dar explicaciones vagas e incompletas a los marines para que lo obedecieran, pero finalmente logró poner curso. El veloz acorazado no demoraría ni dos días en llegar a Amazon Lily.

–Parece que todo saldrá bien… –suspiró Souma– pero… ¡podrías decirme por qué eres una persona tan acomedida!

Eri ya estaba acomodada en la cama del cuarto de Souma, lista para descansar esa noche en el acorazado justo como si fuera su propia casa. Él estaba listo para sacarla de esa cama, pero la situación se volteó tanto que Souma terminó pidiendo perdón por una supuesta insinuación sexual y mejor fue a dar una vuelta nocturna por el acorazado.

Estaba en la proa cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido manipulado.

–¿Pero qué diablos acaba de suceder? Esa chica… es mejor que me cuide de ella.

A la mañana siguiente, uno de los marines se levantó para hacer la limpieza de los pasillos del acorazado. Tomó cubeta y trapeador y estaba en su labor cuando vio a Souma durmiendo junto a la puerta de su camarote, sentado en el suelo. Con un grito lo despertó, pensando que algo le había sucedido. Souma se levantó y recordó que, al regresar por la noche, su puerta estaba cerrada por dentro y terminó durmiendo afuera. Tras poner mil y un pretextos se deshizo del marine y logró que Eri le abriera. La joven ya estaba bañada y cambiada, aunque con la misma ropa del día anterior, pues no había llevada nada extra. Cuando Souma le preguntó el por qué había cerrado la puerta, la respuesta de la chica fue bastante natural.

–¿Acaso querías dormir conmigo? ¿Querías que una virginal doncella como yo compartiera la habitación con un hombre? Eso sí que no –respondió ella negando con su dedo índice.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás. No se encontraban muy lejos del Calm Belt y cerca de las diez de la mañana el acorazado entró a esa zona. El avance, sin viento ahí, sería más lento, pero a la vez más seguro, para evitar cualquier perturbación que alertara a los Reyes del Mar aún con el casco del kairouseki. El barco hizo ocho horas más hasta llegar a un lugar cercano a Amazon Lily.

–Como te dije, no arriesgaré a mis hombres. Es lo más lejos que puedo llevarte –le dijo Souma a Eri quien todavía estaba en el camarote. La joven lo entendió, ya había abusado demasiado de él y comenzar una discusión tampoco iba a ayudarle.

–No quería mojar esta ropa nueva, pero tampoco le pasará nada –sonrió y luego se acercó a él– no olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí. Muchas gracias –dijo y le abrazó para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.– Cuando vayas por el East Blue, pasa por Kokoyashi y tendremos la cita que te prometí. Adiós.

Eri entonces utilizó la ventana del camarote, la cual daba hacia el mar y saltó por allí sin que Souma pudiera hacer algo. Eri era una gran nadadora y aunque sabía que se estaba arriesgando a ser comida por un Rey del Mar, no tuvo demasiado miedo, estaba más bien concentrada en llegar rápido para ayudar a su hermano.

Nadó lo más veloz que pudo, tal vez nunca había cruzado una distancia tan larga a nado y tras algunos minutos se sintió cansada, pero eso no la desanimó y pronto pudo ver a Amazon Lily frente a ella. Lo mejor era que, cuanto más cerca estuviera de la isla, menos probabilidad habría de que un Rey del Mar la atacara. Ella en realidad no se dio cuenta, pero la suerte había jugado de su lado, pues eran dos los monstruos que se enfilaban a comerla, pero ambos chocaron en el mar al tratar de ganar la presa.

Eri llegó a la orilla de Amazon Lily y descansó un poco. Quiso entonces adentrarse en aquella selvática isla pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que, quizás, había llegado allí sin ninguna razón, tal vez Hiro ni siquiera había llegado a ese lugar. Fue en ese momento que su nariz detectó un olor a quemado. Un fuego de buen tamaño seguramente se encontraba cerca de ella. Otra cosa que le llamó la atención fue que no veía a nadie cerca de allí. Se negaba a creer que en esa isla ninguna persona vigilaba la playa.

La tarde estaba cayendo y un resplandor hacia el interior de la isla se podía observar. Probablemente era el fuego que estaba oliendo y entonces Eri reunió sus fuerzas de nuevo y fue corriendo hacia esa dirección. Siendo una mujer, no tendría demasiado que temer en la isla de las mujeres por lo que sólo se concentró en llegar lo más rápido posible.

Entre más se acercaba al centro de la isla, más podía escuchar algunos gritos y pronto se dio cuenta de que venían de una especie de arena, algo como un coliseo, donde parecían encontrarse todas las amazonas, pues todo lo demás estaba desierto. Eri entró entonces a ese lugar y no pudo creer lo que vio.

–¡Es lo que este sucio hombre se merece por venir a este lugar e intentar hacer realidad sus sucios pensamientos con las mujeres de Amazon Lily! ¡Esta es la naturaleza de los hombres!

Era una joven alta de cabello negro corto la que hablaba a las demás amazonas acomodadas en las gradas del lugar. En medio de la arena esta Hiro, apresado y rodeado de una hoguera. No iba a faltar mucho para que el fuego lo consumiera. Eri se dio cuenta de esto y, sin que nadie pudiera detenerla, llegó al centro de la arena y sacó a su hermano del fuego ante la sorpresa de todas las presentes.

–¡Eri! –exclamó él con felicidad– nunca había estado más contento de verte.

Pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que no iban a escapar de allí fácilmente. De inmediato fueron rodeados por más de quince de las guerreras kuja con intenciones muy hostiles.

–¡Deténganse, por favor! –pidió Eri– él es mi hermano, por favor… él se irá de aquí, no haremos nada malo.

La petición de Eri no iba a ser tomada en cuenta, pero de pronto un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la arena. Al fondo de la misma, de una enorme silla, se incorporó una espigada mujer. Usaba un vestido rojo completo, con la marca de las piratas Kuja. Tenía un cabello largo, lacio y ya con bastantes canas, pero todavía muchos mechones negros.

–¿Sabes cuál es el peor crimen que ha cometido tu hermano aquí? –preguntó Boa Hancock, la Emperatriz Pirata. Eri supuso que era el acoso sexual.– Él ha asegurado ser hijo de Monkey D. Luffy y yo no perdonaré esa mentira.

–Oh, pero es cierto. Somos Monkey D., es nuestro padre.

No demoró Eri en decir tal frase cuando ya estaba atada junto a Hiro en medio de la hoguera, hacia una muerte que lucía segura. Las llamas se acercaban cada vez más y los gemelos, como pudieron, se tomaron de la mano para pasar ese momento –que lucía como el último– juntos.

Pero, justo cuando el fuego ya empezaba a quemarlos, un extraño viento apareció y lo apagó. Demoraron en ver de qué se trataba, pero frente a ellos, una mujer empuñaba una katana, a la cual estaba envainando tras su uso.

–¡Onee-chan! –exclamaron emocionados los gemelos, al ver como su hermana Lina aparecía para salvarlos. Las amazonas, incluida Hancock, se quedaron perplejas. La mayoría ya conocía a Monkey D. Lina, puesto que ella, como adolescente, había ido a parar una vez a la isla accidentalmente. La Princesa Serpiente le había tomado bastante cariño incluso.

–¡Estás aquí, Lina onee-san! Aunque… ¿esa blusa con ese pantalón? En serio?

–¡Cállate Eri, no es momento para eso! –le respondió Lina enfadada. Luego se hincó en dirección a Hancock.

–Lo siento mucho, Hancock-san. Mis hermanos le han causado muchos problemas. Perdónelos por favor.

–¿En realidad son tus hermanos? –preguntó la mayor de las hermanas Boa al levantarse otra vez de su silla.– Pues no se parecen en nada a ti. Son maleducados y groseros. Seguro lo han sacado de tu madre.

Hiro y Eri estaban por responder agresivamente a esas palabras pero Lina los detuvo con un gesto.

–Le pido me deje llevármelos. No volverán por aquí –aseguró Lina. Hancock aceptó sin demasiado aspaviento y los tres hermanos salieron de ahí rápidamente. No importaba mucho que fuera de noche. Lina había llegado en una de sus extrañas nubes, creadas en laboratorio, y ya que no tenía ningún medio para fabricarla allí, se fue junto a sus hermanos en el Conomi.

–Hiro, Eri… ¿por qué tienen que meterse en este tipo de problemas? –suspiró.

–Ha sido culpa de Hiro –acusó Eri– yo la pasé muy bien en Water 7 y las islas cercanas, pero él tenía que venir aquí. Por eso tuve que venir yo a rescatarlo –dijo y no encontró ninguna contestación en Hiro– además me he encontrado a un lindo marine en el camino, hermana –agregó guiñando el ojo.– Por cierto, esa blusa iría mejor con un pantalón formal, no unos jeans, onee-chan.

–No cambiarás Eri… ¿y tú qué pensabas encontrar aquí, Hiro?

–Pues, lo mismo que encontré, chicas y muchas –sonrió el muchacho.

–Pero en Amazon Lily están prohibidos los hombres, ¿es que no lo sabías?

–Claro que lo sabía –dijo Eri– pero él estaba muy seguro de enamorar a una guerrera Kuja.

–Pues déjame decirte que casi lo logro –afirmó él– la chica que viste gritando en medio de la arena, parecía odiarme, pero te aseguro que no es así. Antes de que las demás nos descubrieran, ella y yo la estábamos pasando bien.

–Hiro… –suspiró Lina– ella es la heredera de Hancock. Ella nunca tuvo hijas, pero ha tomado a esa chica como la próxima Princesa Serpiente. Era lógico que te sentenciaran a la muerte por tratar de cortejarla.

–Vaya… –exclamó Hiro admirado– Ivy nunca dijo nada sobre eso.

Lina relató que conocía ese tipo de detalles porque era una Amazona honoraria y había visitado en varias ocasiones la isla de Amazon Lily. Explicó además que Nami la había contactado y le pidió ayudar a sus hermanos, cosa que finalmente logró, teniendo que desocuparse de sus labores científicas en Mariejoa.

Los hermanos llegaron a Water 7 a recoger las compras de Eri luego de horas y horas de ruegos de ella y más tarde se enfilaron rumbo al East Blue para regresar a casa luego de un duro viaje.

–Prepárense para lo que viene con nuestra madre –dijo Lina, riendo un poco.

–Yo diría que tal vez no nos regañará tanto –afirmó Hiro.

–¿Y eso?

–Es porque les dimos algo de tiempo –dijo Eri– estuvieron algunos días a solas, tal vez hasta tengamos un hermanito nuevo en nueve meses.

Lina prefirió no decir nada –ni tampoco imaginar tal escena- y sólo sonrió. Pocos días después, los hermanos llegaron a Kokoyashi. Su madre ya los esperaba y, por supuesto, el regaño fue fuerte, duro y algo aterrador, pero valió la pena luego de la primera aventura en Grand Line de los gemelos a solas, sin sus padres.

–Tal vez deberían irse algo más seguido a partir de ahora –dijo Luffy con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro– así tendremos más tiempo –agregó antes de recibir un coscorrón de su mujer

**Así fue esta aventura de los gemelos. Espero les haya gustado. Habrá más aventuras y personajes como Souma e Ivy aparecerán de nuevo, obviamente. **

**El próximo capítulo que escriba, será probablemente con unos gemelos algo más pequeños, de unos diez años, por lo que no habrá Grand Line esta vez. Espero no demorarme demasiado.**

**Un saludo y gracias.**


End file.
